


Pictures In Red

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>King Diamond "Pictures In Red"</p><p>In the hallway. On the floor.<br/>I hear voices in the darkness.<br/>I'm so tired, I feel dead.<br/>Go to sleep and I, I will tell you.<br/>I will tell you why I'm here.<br/>Am I dreaming or am I still awake?<br/>I see pictures of a little girl.<br/>Pictures In Red.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pictures In Red

**Author's Note:**

> King Diamond "Pictures In Red"
> 
> In the hallway. On the floor.  
> I hear voices in the darkness.  
> I'm so tired, I feel dead.  
> Go to sleep and I, I will tell you.  
> I will tell you why I'm here.  
> Am I dreaming or am I still awake?  
> I see pictures of a little girl.  
> Pictures In Red.

Pictures In Red: Var.2


End file.
